Dora kills Gina/ Disrespecting the Funeral/ Grounded
(At Dora's house) Dora's mom: Dora, it time to go to school. Dora: I'm not even going to try to argue because it never works. Dora's mom: Now let get in the car. Dora: FINE!!! (At school) Ms. Christina: Ok class. We are going to take a math test. Dora: (Thinking..) God. I hate taking math test everyday. What am I going to do?...... Oh. I know. I will copy Gina. (When Dora looks at Gina's work) Gina: Hey, what are you doing? Ms. Christina, Dora was copying my work. Ms. Christina: Dora, go to the principal's office now. Also, as a punishment for copying Gina's work, you will have extra homework. (At the hallway) Dora: You know what. That it. This is the last timeGina get me in trouble. I am so fed up with her. I want to kill her so much...... Hey, that gives me an idea. I will kill her so she won't have the best of me. Time to go to the weapons shop. (A little later when Dora got her guns to the classroom) Ms. Christina: Hey Dora. I hope you learned your lesson. HEY, PUT THAT DOWN. THAT IS NOT FUNNY. Dora: I know it not suppose to be FUNNY. This is my revenge on Gina for always getting me in trouble. Ms. Christina: No, Dora!!! You are expelled. Did you hear me say that you are expelled? Dora: I don't care. (Dora kills Gina) BONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Ms. Christina: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH, DORA MARQUEZ, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW ONCE AGAIN. Dora: You can't make me. If you try, then I will kill you too. (Ms. Christina went to Dora, and then to throw the gun out.) Ms. Christina: GO NOW!!! (Dora cries and went to the principal's office.) Principal: Dora take a seat.............. So, what did you did this time? Dora: I killed one of my classmate. Principal: Oh my god....... OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OHOH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OHOH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OHOH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OHOH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DORA, THIS IS ONE OF MY FATHER WORST THING YOU DONE. YOU ARE EXPELLED FOREVER. (Dora cries and went home) Dora's mom: Oh Dora, what is that sent you this time? Dora: I kill Gina for always getting me in trouble. Dora's mom: You didn't kill just Gina did you? Dora: Um, as a matter of fact, yes. Dora's mom: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Dora I can't believe u kill Gina. We will go to Gina's funeral where you will apologize to everyone. (Dora's mom call Gina's mom) Dora's mom: Hi is this Gina's mom. Gina's mom: Hi! I am sorry. But this isn't the best time to call. You see, I have some depressing news. Dora's mom: I apologize the calling at this time, but you see, this is Elena Marquez. Gina's mom: Aren't you Dora's mom? Dora's mom: Yes, I am. Gina's mom: DORA IS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY DAUGHTER. Dora's mom: Yes, I know. That why I am calling. I am calling to apologize big time. I can't believe that little brat would do such a thing.